Zack the Puppy
by Rainbow-Writer 8
Summary: When Zack has finally left Shinra and meets a very odd look alike on his way back to Aerith. Zack/Aerith. Quick one-shot. T for violence.


**Quick one-shot I wrote in the last hour so it may not be great but I tried my best.**

**I don't own FF7 or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Zack Fair, SOLIDER First Class?" Sephiroth asked not believing what he was hearing.

"I need to quit…I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" Zack folded his arms across his chest obviously not going to take no for an answer. Sephiroth let out a sigh of defeat and shook his head.

"Fine but you can't join again." Zack chuckled to himself and began to walk out the room.

"I'll keep in touch!" he said before closing the door behind him and going to the changing rooms.

"I'm getting out of this uniform," he muttered to himself as he began to change into his normal clothes.

He wore dark blue jeans with a black T-shirt. He flung the first class uniform into the locker before walking to the weapon store to return his sword that he 'borrowed.' He gave a sigh of relief before walking down the marble stair case and going up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" The lady at reception asked the ex SOLIDER with a smile on her face.

"I'm here to get my last paycheck!" Zack smiled back at the lady in a friendly manner.

"Oh…Okay, name?" The lady asked with her face changing a pinkish colour.

"Zack Fair." The ex-solider replied drumming his fingers off the counter.

"Oh okay…you're last paycheck." The lady said sliding the cheque towards the raven haired man.

"Thanks."

He smiled at the receptionist and walking off. He happily walked out the building stuffing the cheque in his trouser pocket and walking towards sector 5 slums.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Zack forgot what time it was and it was already dark but his mako eyes pierced through the darkness but he didn't see the 3 men waiting for Zack to walk past.

"Now!" The leader whispered before grabbing Zack from behind while the other 2 tried to steal Zack's items.

Zack smirked before jumping up and kicking the 2 gang members in the face sending them flying back. Zack then remembered the man holding him back, he grabbed the man's head and flipped him over before back flipping as the leader tried to punch him.

"I suggest you don't attack someone with mako." Zack said before spinning the man round before flinging him down to the ground.

"Game over!" Zack hissed before picking the 3 men up and launching them into a brick wall.

The blue eyed man shook his head before walking on towards the slums.

He felt something brush up against his leg to find a black puppy staring up at him. The black haired man smiled before picking up the stray and holding the dog in front of him. He noticed the dog had blue eyes the same as his's and the dog's black hair was all ruffled. Zack laughed before cradling the puppy in his arms rocking him as if the puppy was a baby.

"You're cute plus you look like me."

Zack smiled before carrying the puppy in his arms as he continued to walk on towards the slums. The dog rested it's head on Zack's shoulder before yawing and falling asleep.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : :

In the church Aerith was tending the flowers that grew in a small part of the building. She wore her usual blue dress with the small flowers near the strap.

_I better get back,_ she thought to herself as it was around 8 o'clock at night. She brushed herself off before walking towards the heavy doors.

She was about to leave when she heard a faint bark and walked back towards the flower patch. The bark got louder as well as a voice telling it to calm down.

"Go, she if she's in." The voice said as the door creaked open a small bit, Aerith backed up as a small silhouette of an animal was shown.

"A dog?"

Aerith looked at the shadow before the puppy ran up stopping at her feet before jumping up and down.

"Awwww," she cooed before picking up to puppy and holding up in front of her. "Y'know you look like someone I know."

She laughed to herself seeing the black ruffled hair and bright blue eyes. "Is that me?" A voice echoed throughout the church and Aerith turned round to face the door.

A smile appeared on her face when she saw a silhouette of a man standing. Aerith nodded before sitting the dog in the flowers and running up to the man. He welcomed her with open arms and she jumped into them, he easily spun her around before he put her down and stared into her eyes.

"I've not seen you in 2 weeks!" she whispered before looking back at the dog that was rolling around in the flowers.

"Seems I've got a look alike." Zack said looking towards the puppy; Aerith looked at him and turned his head so she could see his eyes. His eyes had a blue glow that pierced through the darkest of places; they also had a sparkle that only Aerith could notice.

"Yeah you do."

Zack smiled before he walked up to the small puppy and picked it up, it barked before he walked back to Aerith. "You think your mother will let you have a puppy?"

Aerith giggled before she took the small animal out of the man's arms, "yeah I guess."

Zack didn't look convinced but he shrugged it off. "I better take you and mini me home. Okay?"

Aerith smiled and nodded as the trio exited the church before walking towards the small beautiful house that lived in the slums.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me if the rating should go down.**

**Review? No flames, please. :)**


End file.
